bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gorilla Experiment
The Gorilla Experiment is the tenth episode of the third season of The Big Bang Theory. Plot Sheldon attempts to help Penny understand physics to impress Leonard, and Wolowitz becomes jealous when Bernadette takes an interest in Leonard's research. Summary Bernadette, in the guys' apartment for dinner, shows an interest in physics, particularly in the work that Leonard is conducting. Leonard offers her the chance to watch him conduct an experiment at work. Wolowitz is jealous of this and accuses Leonard of being interested in Bernadette. During a bed scene with Bernadette and Howard, Mrs. Wolowitz interupts. When she finally leaves, Leonard texts Bernadette thus causing a conflict which provokes her to leave the house angry. The following day, Howard confronts Leonard about "text-blocking" him. Bernadette arrives to watch Leonard's experiment, at which point Howard apologizes, and they kiss and make up. Meanwhile, Penny seeks out Sheldon to teach her about physics so that she might be able to relate to Leonard and discuss his work. Later at dinner in the apartment, Penny spouts off a clearly prepared spiel which Sheldon has coached her in, repeating Sheldon's viewpoint that Leonard's experiment is functionally identical to the one conducted by a Dutch team of scientists. Notes Title reference: Penny's suggestion that Sheldon should treat teaching her physics as an experiment. Sheldon subsequently names the experiment "The Gorilla Project," after Koko the gorilla who learned sign language. Quotes Mrs. Wolowitz: WHAT'S GREAT ABOUT AN 80 YEAR OLD ARMENIAN MAN WITH HIS HALF OF HIS CHIN SCRAPED OFF?! ---- Howard: I didn't say anything like that, I said to Leonard to ask my permission! Come on! I don't wanna eat lamb stew with my mother! Dam it! I was this close on your bra! ---- Sheldon Cooper: Why are you crying? Penny: Because I'm stupid! Sheldon Cooper: That's no reason to cry. One cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid, and it makes me sad. ---- Leonard Hofstadter: Relax, it'll be fine. Sit down, you guys. says no as Bernadette goes for Sheldon's spot'' Bernadette: What? Penny: Oh, yeah. You can't sit there. Bernadette: Why not? Leonard Hofstadter: That's where Sheldon sits Bernadette: He can't sit somewhere else? Penny: Oh, no, no. You see, in the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator so that he's warm yet not so close that he sweats. In the summer, it's directly in the path of the cross breeze created by opening windows there and there. It faces the television on an angle that isn't direct so that he can still talk to everybody, yet not so wide that the picture looks distorted. Sheldon Cooper: Perhaps there's hope for you after all. ---- Bernadette: You must forgive him, but most of what he says is intended to be humorous. Howard Wolowitz: I thought you liked my jokes. Bernadette: Well, I laugh anyway because his face light up when I laugh. Penny: Howard, never let her go. ---- Sheldon Cooper: This is just the beginning of a 2600 year journey, from the ancient Greeks, to Isaac Newton, to Niels Bohr, to Erwin Schroedinger, to the Dutch researchers Leonard is currently ripping off. ---- Sheldon Cooper: And all of that tells us that...? Penny: That Newton was a really smart cookie? Is that why they call them Fig Newtons? Sheldon Cooper: No, Fig Newtons are named after a small town in Massachusetts - No, don't write that down! Trivia *The Technical Consultant David Saltzberg appears in this episode. He was the first person on the left that Howard passed when he entered the dining room introducing Bernadette as his girlfriend to everyone. (Look for the guy in the brown sweater vest at the first table). *There are no cows or penguins in Mario Circuit in Mario Kart, although they may have been in reference to other circuits (namely Sherbet Land and Moo Moo Meadows). This is referenced when referring to Sheldon's lack of skill in Mario Kart (and any other driving for that matter), in which he blames being stuck behind a tree, cow and penguin. *Since The Lizard-Spock Expansion, Sheldon now understands "oh snap." *Howard says he practically invented using fancy lab equipment to seduce women. An example of Howard using this technique is with the Mars rover and Stephanie Barnett in The Lizard-Spock Expansion. *After the text message from Leonard one can see a picture of "Mirrors Edge" Video thumb|300px|left|A funny clip from this episode Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard